Jeune et con
by Kami-OP-Chan
Summary: J'vois qu'toi. Pour moi, toutes les autres personnes elles sont fades. Tu es l'seul qui éclaire autant mon cœur. J'sais sérieusement pas comment t'as fais, mais putain avec toi j'me sens trop bien. Dire qu'on était censés être ennemis. Et en plus, j'haïssais tout de toi. Ta manie de toujours chercher la merde, tes manies provocatrices, tes blagues louches… (KiddxOc)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour! J'me ramène avec une toute première histoire! J'sais pas si elle vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'l'adore. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_- PROLOGUE - _

C'était il y a longtemps, on était jeune et con. Si t'm'avais pas dragué comme un beauf c'jour là, j'crois qu'serais en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Avec tout c'que j'avais fais ça n'aurais pas été étonnant. Et si tu m'faisais pas fais chier comme ça, j'serais p't'être morte aussi. Bah ouais, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. T'm'as fais remonter la pente. En m'emmerdant, mais t'm'as foutrement aidé. J'te dois une putain de chandelle. Sans toi j'aurais jamais ris comme j'l'ai fais. J'te l'dirais jamais, mais en faite, ton humour est pas si chiant. Au fil du temps, j'ai commencée à aimer tes blagues douteuses. L'seul problème, c'est qu'j'ai perdue ma politesse à cause d'toi. Bref, c'pas l'plus important. T'm'as appris à rire, t'm'as présenté tout tes amis. T'es la personne qui compte le plus au monde, mais tu l'sauras jamais, ça. Parce qu'j'ai trop de fierté pour. Mais entre nous, j'ai pas besoin d'le dire, tu le sais déjà. Avant même qu'je dise un mot, tu sais à quoi je pense. On s'comprend. Et t'en profite. J'sais qu'tu sais que j'pense tout l'temps à toi. Pas étonnant, à chaque fois qu'tu tourne ta tête vers moi, tu croises mon regard. J'vois qu'toi. Pour moi, toutes les autres personnes elles sont fades. Tu es l'seul qui éclaire autant mon cœur. J'sais sérieusement pas comment t'as fais, mais putain avec toi j'me sens trop bien. Dire qu'on était censés être ennemis. Et en plus, j'haïssais tout de toi. Ta manie de toujours chercher la merde, tes manies provocatrices, tes blagues louches… Et plein d'choses encore. Maintenant j'me retrouve à t'aimer. C'est étrange, non ? On s'est rencontré pendant une bagarre. J'faisais parti d'un gang, toi d'un autre. On f'sait un concours pour savoir c'était qui qui encourageait l'plus fort. C'qu'on a pu gueuler c'jour la. C'tait ton gang qu'à gagné. T'nous as lancé un sourire d'vainqueur, et pour ça j'ai voulu t'péter la gueule. On s'baffait, s'insultait se frappait… Mais au final, j'ai perdue. Le lend'main, c'était la rentrée. Comme par hasard on était dans la même classe, côte à côte. C'que j'ai pu péter comme plomb à c't'époque. Après t'm'as dragué, t'as essayé d'flirter avec moi, parce que, soit disant « Qu'j'étais bonne ». Technique de gros beauf, en gros. J'te trouvais carrément casse couille. Mais c'grâce à ça qu'tu m'as sauvé, alors j't'en veux pas. Un soir t'm'avais vue à mon job d'nuit. Alors t'as vu le cagoulé essayer d'me tirer dessus. T'es venue et l'a mis à terre. J'avais appelée les keufs. Ils étaient arrivés, et on est restés une nuit au commissariat. C'soir là, j'ai aussi appris qu't'étais orphelin. Comme moi, sauf qu'moi j'avais connue mes parents. Pas toi. Touts les jours, suivants on était ensemble. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi. Et toi, beaucoup sur moi. Une chose qu'avais pas changé, on s'bagarait toujours. Mais les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas ! Au fonds, ça m'dérangeais pas. Je pouvais toucher ta peau, voir tes petits sourires, en gros j'pouvais être en contact avec toi. Très vite, on avait commencés à flirter. J'commençais à me faire belle pour toi. J'arrêtais les bagarres, et toi t'essayais aussi. On essayait d'mener une p'tite vie tranquille. Au final, on avait fini l'lycée. On avait prévu d'arrêter les études. C'est aussi à c't'époque qu'tu m'avais présentée à ton meilleur ami : Killer. Un gars sympa mais un peu trop mystérieux. Sa p'tite copine était complètement conne. Une rousse demandant de l'argent en permanence. Et d'après Kidd, Killer en était complét'ment fou. Il f'sait exploiter. Et il l'savait. On lui a dit plein d'fois d'la quitter, il nous a pas écouter. Si c'qu'il veut c'est souffrir, c'est son problème après tout. Toi et moi on le sait. Il veut que la rendre heureuse, mais elle… Rien qu'en pensant à cette pouffe de Nami, j'm'énerve. C'est étrange, mais j'l'envie. C'faire chouchouter en permanence ça doit être cool. J'dis pas qu'c'est bien c'qu'elle fait à Killer, hein. Le lendemain d'ma présentation avec Killer et sa connasse, on se donnait rendez-vous chez moi. Tout s'passais bien jusqu'à ce qu'j vois la salope en train d'essayer de me voler des bijoux. J'pétais un câble en lui hurlant ses quatre vérités. Killer m'avait expliqué les problèmes d'argent de sa copine. J'comprenais que ce soit dur, et j'lui souhaitais que sa situation s'arrange. Mais elle avait pas à toucher à mes affaires sans demander. Je le lui aurais donné, il ne m'allait plus ce bijou ! J'me stoppais en pensant à Killer. Le pauvre. Je m'excusais de m'être emportée. Et elle, en larme, me sauta au cou pour s'excuser. Pour une raison inconnue, j'lui pardonnais. Quelques temps après j'avais appris à la connaître, elle était pas vraiment méchante. Killer paraissait heureux qu'elle et moi ayons appris à nous connaitre. T'sais, si tu n'avais pas été là j's'rais encore dans ces histoires de bagarres. J'taime, Kidd.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Ce chapitre ne sera pas long. Il est vraiment très important pour la suite! Bonne lecture je l'éspère.**

* * *

_- CHAPITRE 1 -_

On courrait. Les ennuies étaient de retour. On était parti, et con comme on était, on avait pas pensé aux r'présailles. Nos anciens gang nous poursuivaient, en hurlant qu'si on s'arrêtait pas il massacrerait nous proches. Mais ç'qu'ils savaient pas, c'est qu'on avait pas de proches. A part quelques personnes, mais qui étaient en sécurité. Killer, y faisait aussi parti d'un gang. Nami, était considérée comme la personne le mieux capable de fuir entre nous tous, et nous enfin. On était pas vraiment beaucoup. On avait réussi à semer nos anciennes bandes, et on s'est planqués dans une boutique. La vendeuse nous r'garda étonnée, mais nous dit qu'il fallait nous reposer. Elle nous d'mandait rien. Elle nous aidait. Elle nous ramena à l'étage, et dans une salle de bain. On pouvait entendre des hurlements en bas. Ils étaient de retour. Sans un mot, la jeune femme descendit et fit partir les indésirable. Quand elle était rev'nu, on la remercia. Son nom, c'est Makino. J'avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais c'était un restaurant en d'ssous. Elle nous présenta Shanks, son mari et Luffy, son n'veu. On leurs raconta l'histoire et il nous écoutait. A la fin, Makino et Shanks nous proposèrent d'passer la nuit ici. Avant que j'ai pu dire un mot, t'acceptais en souriant de toute tes dents. Pas un sourire glauque comme t'fais tout l'temps. Un beau sourire chaleureux. J'étais un peu jalouse, t'm'avais jamais souri comme ça. Et là, t'rencontre quelqu'un qui t'as sauvé, et t'souri comme un abruti ? Makino nous dit d'prendre un bain, et sors d'la salle de bain. Et toi, avec un d'tes sourire dont y'a qu'toi qu'a l'secret tu me d'mande : « On l'prend ensemble, c'bain ? » Sans hésiter j'ai acceptée et toi t'as rigolé grassement. Je me tournais l'temps qu'tu rentre dans la baignoire, et quand la mousse te r'couvrais tu tournas la tête vers moi et j'entrai à mon tour. Ton r'rgard sur moi m'dérangeais pas. Dès qu'j'y étais entièrement tu m'prenais dans tes bras jouant avec mes cheveux. J'souriais comme une grosse débile. Tu m'força à te r'garder dans les yeux. Tu souriais en voyant mes joues toutes rouges. C'était pas tous les jours qu'tu m'voyais sous cet angle. Je fermais mes yeux et m'collais un p'tit peu plus à toi. Après avoir passée quelques minutes comme ça, j'décidais qu'fallais qu'je me lave. Je pris un gant et l'imbibait d'savon, et toi t'en faisait d'même. Commençant à m'frotter j'te tournais l'dos pour qu'tu m'lave le dos. Tu comprenais et commençais à m'frotter sensuellement de dos en te collant à moi. Une fois fait, ce fut ton tour. Je fis la même chose qu'toi mais en t'embrassant l'cou. Tu t'retournais brusquement pour m'embrasser. Le baiser était sauvage putain ! Je te murmurais une phrase, cette phrase que je te disais si souvent, Kidd.

« Je t'aime, Kidd. Et toi ? Tu m'l'as jamais dis clairement.

-Putain, casser un moment comme ça pour une p'tite phrase qui veut rien dire…

-Détrompe toi, pour moi c'te phrase elle veut tout dire, alors ?

-Ouais'crois bien qu'j't'aime. »

A c'moment là, tu pouvais pas savoir à que »l point j'étais heureuse. Je t'enlaçais tendrement et te réembrassait. Au début c'tait doux, et le moment suivant c'était encore plus sauvage qu'le premier. Dans ma tête c'était la jungle. Plein d'sentiments, d'l'amour et d'la joie. Ouais mais y'avait aussi la crainte. La crainte qu'nos anciens chef se pointent, et gachent nos vies. En même temps c'grçace à eux qu'on s'connait. Bah ouais, si on avait pas fait parti d'leurs gang, on se s'rait pas rencontrés. Hey, Kidd. Si j'meurs, tu mourras avec moi ? Bah oui, et d'toute façon si j'meurs avant toi, j'viendrais te hanter. Bah ouais, si tu voulais pas être hanté fallait mourir en même temps que moi ! Souriant de ma propre connerie je commençais à sortir de l'eau. Bien sur, sous ton regard satisfait, Captain. C'était l'surnom qu'on te donnais tous. T'avais une âme de chef. Et comme on avait pu nous foutre de ta gueule ! C'était hilarant. J'me rappelle d'ça comme si c'était hier. On se séchait et prenait les affaires que Makino et Shanks nous avaient donnés avant le bain. On s'habillait et r'descendait en bas. Makino se précipita vers nous. Elle s'inclina :

« J'ai besoin de vous, s'il vous plaît !

-Bien sûr. On doit faire quoi ?

-Servir les clients.

-Ok, y'a des uniformes en particulier ?

-Oui, Venez les enfiler dans la cuisine. »

On acquiesçait. Une fois le service fini, il était vingt-deux heures. Makino avait mit deux chambres à notre disposition. Mais on en prit qu'une. Toi et moi, on l'savait. Quoi qu'on fasse on finirait notre nuit ensemble. L'un irait rejoindre l'autre pendant la nuit. Nous déshabillant mutuellement, on s'endormit presque automatiquement. Je dis presque, parce qu'avec tes mains baladeuses, c'était pas facile de s'endormir. Le lendemain, on s'en allait à l'aube laissant une liasse de billet sur le lit. On s'en allait loin. Dans une autre ville. On recommençait une nouvelle vie. Encore une fois. Laissant notre passé de délinquant derrière, tu me souriais. Mais ces putains de connards nous avaient retrouvés. Encore une fois, j'recherchais un peu d'contact avec toi en essayant d'prendre ta main. Tu f'sais d'même. Et une fois qu'nos mains s'étaient retrouvées, elles s'entrelacèrent. On avait encore une fois fuit, mais cette fois là, nos anciens « amis » nous avaient pas trouvé. T'avais réussi à nous trouver un p'tit appartement. C'était pas l'plus beau, mais c'tait pas l'plus laid non plus. Pendant quelques mois, on s'habituait peu à peu. C'est la que tu m'annonçais la grande nouvelle : On pouvait retrouver notre ville natale. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'te demandais pourquoi, mais tu restais silencieux. J'sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Hey, tu me raconteras hein ? Dis moi ! J'te regardais tendrement et t'embrassais. Tu me collais à toi et approfondissais le baiser. J'te redisais encore et encore que je t'aimais. Ce soir là, j'm'étais offerte à toi pour la première fois. Le lendemain, on se réveillait, nu, l'un contre l'autre. On se cajolait, se pressait, s'embrassait… Et ainsi de suite. Je me souviens que je t'avais réveillé en te faisant des couettes. Et pour ça j'ai failli recevoir une baffe. Mais j'en avais rien à cirer. J'avais passée ma nuit avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. La s'maine d'après, on déménageait dans notre nouveau chez nous. J'étais heureuse. Passerions nous notre vie ensemble ? J'l'espérais de tout mon être. Je voulais passer le reste de mon existance avec toi. Mon amour, y me tuera un jour. T'façon je préfère mourir qu'te perdre. Simple, nan ? J'te l'ai déjà dis, mais t'es l'soleil d'ma vie. Un jour, tu me posa la question qui fit de moi la personne la plus heureuse de cette planète.

« Hey ? t'veux t'marier avec moi ? »

* * *

**Hey! Chapitre fini! J'aurais besoin de vous pour le prochain chapitre. Proposez moi des noms féminin! J'arrive pas à en trouver pour mon héroïne.**


End file.
